oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Oblivion
June 1563. Three massive Marine battleships had just docked at the Woodrock Island's docks. This island sat near the Red Line and the Calm Belt in the New World. Being in such a precarious location, few citizens inhabited the island, and it had turned mostly into an entertainment center. However, the sight of these Marine battleships brought panic into the citizens. From them, powerful figures descended, as the crowd gasped in their presence. A beautiful marine woman, wearing a typical Marine coat addressed one of the Marine soldiers who awaited their arrival. "Tell me, soldier. What is the latest bit Cipher Pol discovered?" “He’s there. On that sky island, all by himself.” A Marine soldier said, pointing at the sky island above the island they were standing on. “Good. Be on standby, the Vice Admiral will be here shortly...this is the end of your reign, Adam.” ---- A few days before... “You openly challenged the World?!” Exclaimed a 12-year old Charlotte Kiwi. “You’re so cool, captain!” “More like quite tha’ fool,” said Fleetwood Smithy. “Tha’ been some movement afta’ yer bold open challenge. Some of tha’ old heavy hitters woulda’ be insulted at yer claim to be the strongest, Adam.” “Warererere!!! Yes! I expected that!” Responded Bradford Adam, the mighty and fearsome captain of the Hellspawn Pirates, as they sailed in their massive galeon ship. “There’s still a few powerful foes I haven’t encountered in my travels, I’d like to fight them all, Warere!” Smithy shook his head. He looked to his side, as a massive figure approached. “My dear, you know I support you in everything, but you must know this is reckless, even for someone as you,” said Silvenya. “I heard even that guy, Willahelm Bill was on the move because of your challenge!” Exclaimed Kiwi. “Warere! Ha! That geezer, he’s one of the ones I desire to crush the most!” “Hmmm, and what will you do if someone even stronger comes, like Daikaku-san, or that fox from the Marines?” Asked Silvenya as she sat down close to Adam. Adam stood from his chair, the massive man towering over many there, except Smithy and Silvenya. He puffed his chest up, and cracked his neck, moving his head from side to side. With every move he made, it felt as if a mountain itself was moving. “I won’t back down from my own challenge. It’s a message.” He sat back down. “Even after all we’ve done, there are still fools that see our threat as something brief, and many veterans don’t even bat an eye. But that may work. This is only just a warm up, my true intention, is to bring down the Red Line, with those filthy dragons with it!! Warerere! And that’s only the beginning!” The crew gasped, even the veteran members were astonished. “Just when I think yer starting tha’ make some sense”, said Smithy, as he grabbed a beer mug, and walked into the cabin. “You’re too confident in your strength, and that’s good, Adam, but it can be dangerous.” Said Silvenya, with concern on her voice. “Disregarding pirates and others, if the Marines come, if Julius comes, it’ll be tough, even for you! Imagine if they also bring the Admirals, or some of the Warlords?!” “Ha! They won’t. I already know. They’re too occupied dealing with your former comrades, Sil...Though, Julius WILL take my challenge, I’ve no doubt!” “But even so!” Exclaimed Silvenya as she slapped her massive hand into the table before her. “That guy has been a nuisance for our crew, and many others. You’ve only managed to best him once.” Adam smirked, as he stood up and walked closer to Silvenya. “My love, trust me. This is all for the sake of freedom...” That same night, Kiwi came rushing towards his captain, who was gathered with the higher ranking members of the crew. “Hey Captain, look at this news! This guy, a slave, fought and survived against that Kurama fox dude-garo!” Adam grabbed the newspaper, and skimmed through the news. “Oho? A super rookie? That’s quite a debut! Warerere!” “Seems like a promising young man! Should we go and recruit him, Adam?” Said Silvenya as she stumbled on her chair, she was drunk. “Warere! I just might!” “It seems that fox isn’t as fearsome as they say he is...” said Silvenya. “Pffft!” Smithy spat, rum dripping from the side of his mouth. “No, tha’ damn fox is fearsome alright!...Buuuuuurp!!!” The old pirate fell from his seat and headfirst into the floor. “Tha’ only speaks volumes of...buurp! Tha’ rookie!” Adam placed the newspaper down, and grabbed another drink, as he reminisced on his rookie pirate days. There was one fearsome encounter during that first year of piracy, after he just left his kingdom behind nine years ago, at the age of 17. Indeed, he came face to face with a man he still admires to this day. It was his first encounter against a Wanokuni Samurai, and it was quite a fearsome one. “''Hmm...I wonder what you’ve been up to since then, Akisada Musashi''...” Category:Role-Plays Category:Solo Role-plays